One of the primary functions of an emergency vehicle's signaling system is to draw the attention of other motorists and pedestrians, effectively warning them of the presence of the emergency vehicle. Accomplishing this function provides safety to the emergency vehicle, other motorists, and pedestrians. Integrated wiring harnesses and control systems have been used for emergency vehicle signaling. Some examples of these types of control systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,422,623, 5,703,411, and 5,736,925 functional warning units
Bader et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,422,623 discloses an emergency signaling system for a vehicle that includes one or more signaling devices such as an emergency light located on a lightbar and a housing to enclose a first control unit necessary for delivering power to the signaling device. A second control unit remote from the first is electrically coupled to the electronics in the housing and stores and controls the signal patterns for the signaling devices. The control units are connected via a bus. Separate cabling from a battery carries power and reference ground wires to each of the control units.
Bella et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,703,411 discloses a wiring harness and control system for emergency vehicle functional warning units directed at easy and quick installation into emergency vehicles. A control unit, mounted on the underside of the rear deck of the vehicle, couples to a user-controlled console. Branches of a wiring harness connected to the control unit are routed to the lightbar, the headlights, warning lights and grille light. The control unit contains a load shedder circuit that distributes fused power to the lighting system elements.
Dawson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,925 discloses a modular lighting control system for vehicle lighting control directed at an emergency vehicle such as an ambulance. A central processor processes commands from a user-controlled interface to route power to each of the signaling devices under the control of the central processor. The signaling devices are modular in that they may be selectively coupled to the central processor for a custom installation where the selective coupling requires a wiring harness to connect each signaling device to the central processor.
Emergency vehicle accessories can include customized devices for specific functions or purpose. The emergency vehicle accessories may be required for certain classes of emergency vehicle or for use in response to specific types of events. For example, a push bumper is attached to an emergency vehicle to protect the vehicle while providing a strong, sturdy bumper capable of pushing other vehicles or objects with vehicular force. This function is necessary in moving disabled vehicles, striking other vehicles or objects, or to clear an object in an emergency situation. Mounting lights or other active visual and audible devices on a push bumper can lead to unorganized or large amounts of connective wiring hanging within the system or undercarriage of the vehicle that can add a significant amount of weight to the vehicle with both added wiring and harnesses.
Setina et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,164 discloses an auxiliary push bumper with mountable front or side lights. One embodiment is an auxiliary bumper apparatus for a police motor vehicle with a pair of side lights for transmitting light beams outwardly from opposite sides of the vehicle. The lights may also be mounted in openings in the center bumper for transmitting light beams from the front of the vehicle. The lights are generally used for improved road illumination.
Tobin et al. U.S. Pat. No. 8,204,245 discloses a vehicle bumper capable of sound projection through the use of a horn comprising a diver, a cone, and a speaker. The bumper comprises a plurality of uprights and at least one generally horizontal member. The bumper further comprises a horn for emitting sound and wiring to connect the bumper device to the vehicle's electric system.